The process of fabricating modern semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) often involves forming various material layers and structures over previously formed layers and structures. However, the underlying features can leave the top surface topography of an in-process substrate highly irregular, with bumps, areas of unequal elevation, troughs, trenches, and/or other surface irregularities. These irregularities can cause problems in the photolithographic process. Consequently, it can be desirable to effect some type of planarization of the substrate.
One method for achieving semiconductor substrate planarization or topography removal is chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). A conventional chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process involves pressing a substrate against a rotating polishing pad in the presence of a slurry, such as an abrasive slurry.
In general, it is desirable to detect when the desired surface planarity or layer thickness has been reached and/or when an underlying layer has been exposed in order to determine whether to stop polishing. Several techniques have been developed for the in situ detection of endpoints during the CMP process. For example, an optical monitoring system for in situ measuring of uniformity of a layer on a substrate during polishing of the layer has been employed. The optical monitoring system can include a light source that directs a light beam toward the substrate during polishing, a detector that measures light reflected from the substrate, and a computer that analyzes a signal from the detector and calculates whether the endpoint has been detected. In some CMP systems, the light beam is directed toward the substrate through a window in the polishing pad. A layer of slurry is typically present between the substrate and an upper surface of the window.